Joining Amyranth
by PsychoSammii
Summary: Morgan knows her past. She knows who her father is. And she has chosen evil. What if her soulmate wasn't Hunter as she once thought? Will Morgan join Amyranth? Or will this new soulmate save her?
1. Cal You Are So My Ex

_Hello all,_

_I wrote this story a couple of years ago, and you all complained about my spelling and grammar. Not that I blame you =)_

_So I deleted it, and checked it through, and basically made it a whole lot better than it originally was. It still has the same Title 'Joining Amyranth' so if you need to find it, then do so._

_It still has a lot of strong language in it. But then again so do most of my stories. I hope it'll get better reviews this time round._

_Read On!_

_~Sammii_

_***Witch message***_

My name is Morgan Rowland's. I'm 19 and one of the most powerful witched there's been in years. Also I'm currently having an argument with Cal Blaire, my 'boyfriend' who is soon to be an ex! I didn't even do anything, and he just lost it. Fucking idiot!

Although I guess I did do something…

Well what would you do? If you found out your relationship was a lie? That the person you were falling in love with was just using you for your powers? That they never loved you back?

I confronted him. Okay not the smartest idea. But I wanted the truth, I deserved to know the truth! So here we were. Sat in his kitchen, screaming at each other. What fun!

"LOOK MORGAN! I SAID I WAS SORRY OKAY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"SORRY? SORRY! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY! YOU BETRAYED ME CAL! I LOVED YOU! BUT YOU NEVER LOVE ME!

"I DID LOVE YOU DAMMIT! I STILL DO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU WANT ME TO SAY!"

I sighed, this was getting us nowhere, I was sick of all the arguing and I had a huge headache!

"I don't want you to say anything Cal. We're over. I don't want to see you ever again!"

I turned to leave, when I heard Cal growl. He came up behind me and gripped my arm in a tight hold and yanked me out the door. Towards Das Boot.

"Cal. Where are we going?" I asked, unafraid. I could take him if I wanted to. But I decided not.

"To my mother. To Selene. She will explain everything to you clearly." He answered

"I don't want anything explaining. My Da was right. You betrayed me. Now let go."

"No Morgan. You will listen. I don't care who your father is. You will listen, or I will make you."

I said nothing as he pushed me roughly into the passenger's seat of my car, then climbed in the driver's seat.

Yes I knew exactly who my father was. He was Ciaran MacEwan. A mighty witch, and he was teaching me to be just like him. I'd found him a few years back, and deserted those people I'd called family for 17 years and left to be will my real family. I also know that Killian is my brother. A fact I'd known ever since I'd felt a connection with him back at the club in New York, about 2 years ago.

This little stunt was all apart of my father's plans for Cal and Selene, he'd had enough of them. So it was time to bring them down.

So to make it a little more entertaining on my part. I did a little acting.

"Cal!" I cried, pretending to be afraid. "Cal why are you doing this to me? Don't you love me?"

Cal looked side wards at me from where he was driving my car across Widows Vale.

"Of course I love you Morgan. But you must find out the truth. Don't worry my mother will explain everything. But no more talking to that seeker okay? He's a liar."

"Seeker? Hunter? But I didn't Cal…I haven't spoken to him in ages."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME! WHERE ELSE COULD YOU HAVE GOT THIS INFORMATION BUT HIM!!" Cal screamed at me suddenly angry.

"I scryed Cal! I just scryed, I swear." I said again, pretending to cry.

"Oh. Well whatever. After tonight you will understand my love. My Morgan." He answered softly

God I think I'm gonna puke. _His love? His Morgan?_ I hid a smirk. Think again Calhoun. Think again.

I masked myself from him and sent my father a witch message.

*_**Father. The plan is in motion, he is taking me so Selene.***_

I waited a moment before I heard the familiar reply of my father's voice

_***Well done my child. Good work.***_

I smiled proudly, and then I caught a glimpse of the scenery out the window. We were outside the gates to Cal's house, he opened them with a remote control device, and we drove up Cal's drive-way and round the back of the house.

When we had parked near the pool house, and the entrance to Cal's secret room. He stopped the engine. Came round to my door and dragged me out the car. I stumbled and fell on purpose all the way to the back door of the house.

As we were about to enter Cal turned to me and said

"Now my love, you shall understand. You will know what I did was for the best, and after tonight you will be mine."

I stared at him, then looked down before saying out loud.

"Cal, you are so totally my ex."

He didn't respond as he dragged me in the back door and slammed it roughly behind him.

_Well? Good? Bad? Did I make it better than it used to be?_

_Please let me know you views on my story_

_Brutal Love and Bloody Kisses_

_~Sammii xoxo_


	2. Oh I'm Just Morgan MacEwan

_Next chapter here for you guys._

_Enjoy reading it; tell me what you think of the new 'Joining Amyranth'?_

_Because those of you, who read the old version, know that it was a complete and utter failure._

_Go on, admit it?_

_Anyway chapter 2 is up now, and yes they are short chapters, unfortunately, but I'll try to make them longer for you, if I get some positive results._

_Anyway at this point my rant will be longer than my chapter, lol, so read on and tell me what you think?_

_~Sammii_

I woke up to Cal holding some concoction under my nose, it stunk. I'm betting it could wake up a bear during hibernation. I'm not quite sure when I collapsed, that bit wasn't part of the plan but no matter. I fidgeted a little until I realised I was tied to a chair, my arms bound by chains behind me. There were many people in the room, I didn't know them personally but I knew they were from Selene's old coven, Catspaw. (1)Before she joined Amyranth. Cal was stood in front of me along with Selene

"Hello Morgan, nice of you to join us, what is with your clothes, you look strangely familiar, does she not?" the last bit was directed at the circle and there was murmurs of agreement.

Who cares what I'm wearing for Goddesses sake! Okay so I was a little, exposed, in my black leather mini skirt, black fishnet tights, a pair of New Rock Boots and a very low cut black corset…but that wasn't the point.

"I bet I do," I murmured quietly.

"What was that Morgan"?

"I said, do I?"

She said nothing but she continued to stare at me, then she shook her head as if to clear it of all thought.

"Do you know why you're here Morgan?" she asked after a while

"Haven't got a clue" I replied cockily

"Tell me Morg-

"What's with the 20 questions Selene, I'd like to ask a few questions of my own" I cut across her…

"Go ahead Morgan; I supposed you're allowed to question a few things before you die…"

I snorted

"Me die? Not bloody likely." I said smirking.

Selene didn't look impressed, she just glared at me a while before saying.

"Come, come now, Morgan, we do not have all day."

I had been silent a while before another smirk slowly crept across my face, and I swear I saw a flash of fear in Selene's eyes.

"Okay, question 1. Did Cal's father, Daniel I think his name was, really love you? Or did he just fuck you and run?" I said with an unusually straight face.

Selene's face burnt with rage and Cal's mouth was hanging open like a goldfish.

"How dare you?" Selene strode across the space between us and slapped me clean across the face. "Who do you think you are?"

My smirk was back as I answered.

"Oh, I'm just Morgan MacEwan…" I said off-handedly, as though it was not important.

There were gasps all around the room, as the place went into uproar. Cal said nothing, as he already knew, but like I had asked him to he had kept it from his mother.

It was now Selene's turn to look like a goldfish.

Selene was just about to say something when Killian, my brother, materialized into the room. He stood beside me, tall, proud, arrogant and cocky, and stared at all the people in the room before looking at me.

"Well howdy little lass" he said addressing me "it seems you've gathered an audience" he smirked.

I just rolled my eyes at him and smiled "Nice to see you to Killian…"

Just then we heard a choking sound, and we looked over to Selene, who was still doing her impression of a goldfish.

"K-k-killian…" she chocked out "what are you doing here?"

"All part of da's plan Selene, he's not very happy with you, any of you and he wants to see you, if you refuse to go however, Morgan will be forced to deal with you, and not forgetting she is the Stiurgs Dan(2)" he replied with an evil grin on his face

"So I suggest we get going" I said, standing up, the chains binding me instantly breaking with little force. Killian stood also. I walked to the others, as Killian began ushering them into a circle. We all joined hands and Killian and I used our combined powers to shift everyone to the safe house in San Francisco.

My father was waiting for us as we arrived, Killian must have sent him a witch message to let him know we were on our way.

We all stood in front of him, and Killian and I instantly bowed in respect to our father. The other's quickly following my lead.

"Rise all," he said, as we all began to stand "Morgan, Killian, your work here is now done. As for the rest of you, I am not impressed. We will need to have a little chat…"

_That's right! He wants a little chat with you guys! You go Ciaran =P_

_Hope you liked this next instalment; don't know when I can update next. But I'll try and make it real soon for you._

_Does anyone know if that's the right name for the first dark coven Selene joined? Or if it's Waterwind? It's when she was with that Patrick, so he'd have been in the coven as well. If you know, and could tell me it would be really appreciated then I could change it. Thank you. =D_

_How do you spell this again? I can't remember, and I haven't had time to go through the entire series of books again looking for it, so if anyone could let me know that would be great! I'd even dedicate a chapter to you! Ha-ha bribery always works. XD_

_Anyway that's it for this chapter, tell me what you think._

_Brutal Love and Bloody Kisses_

_~Sammii_


End file.
